True (on Hold)
by InsanityOfAll
Summary: The girls are ready. It's time. They are going to be happy. Pairings undecided. Please Vote. (On Hold)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey haven't typed in FOREVER. Anyhow here is my attempt at this. -Insanity O.A.**

Lucy walked into the Guild today was the day, the day she was going to change. She wanted to be herself not the overly happy skimpy girl.

Lucy's P.O.V.

Only Lev and Lis know the real me and both agreed to help me shop and what not. We all have been hiding who we are for a while; whenever we are together we can be us. But we want to reveal ourselves. All of us have trained together in the past in physical and magic. All of us can do some Angel/God slaying magic. Levy can do her classic magic, also Ancient Angel slaying and light god slaying magic. Lissana dose her usual and Animal Angel slaying with earth god slaying magic. I have light Angel slaying and god Water slaying with my same.

I look lazily around the guild not caring about anyone else as the fact is they ignore me and Levy. It happened like they Replaced Lis with me then me with her then both of us with some other girl exactly like us. Any way I spot them in a corner of the guild opposite to that dumb jerk's (Gajeel's). "Hey Guys ready?" I ask sending a glance around the guild my eyes stopping at the bar that had Mira, Natsu, and the replacement Tara. How flipping nice. Mira was going on about them being her OTP or something Lissana notices my staring and taps my shoulder.

"It's okay Lu we'll show 'em" Lis has a smirk on her face I mirror it and nod be for we all get up and March of. First the mall we go to on store called Genie's.

"Oh my GOSH Lu try this on!" Levy shoves a pile of clothes in my arms. I look at what she handed me a dark purple loose of the shoulder shirt with short sleeves and a cute zombie smiley face on it. White skinny jeans a tie and cuffs that would be like from a tux or something. I decided to take out my side pony letting my hair down I look Okay just need to change my make-up and how my hair is styled with the cuffs though I wouldn't have to wear my bracelet limiters I have two on each wrist and it holds the same amount accompanied by knee high black boots. Anyhow, I walk out to Lis and Levs doing the same Lev had a steam punk Loli. dress that reminded me of little red riding hood it even had one. She and a heart pendent on her neck that was most likely a limiter too and she had white stockings and black flats. Lis had a jacket with a fuzzy black cat eared hood. Her under shirt was a pink Zebra print heart, and dark blue jeans accompanied by the classic black and white vans. She had a Choker with a bell on it like a cat's coaler again like a limiter.

"We, Look AWSOME!" I exclaim happily "SO…. Lis after we finish shopping go pick up the exceeds Lev go find two options for house for us to have. I'll go and summon Virgo to help me pack our stuff, got it?" they both nod in agreement soon we finish our shopping and go off to fulfill our task.

Levy's P.O.V.

I walk around town in my usual clothes that people know me in. I walk past Lucy's old apartment and soon into the forest. Being more comfortable I slip off my shoes and skip from tree to tree due to the fact that we all thought each other our own magic. I could only do some animal transforms but I turn into a panther that happens to be blue….. Anyhow going tree to tree I end up at a cottage a two story pale blue color it was abandon a broken. This was diffidently going to be it I mean all of us love fixing these sorts of things. Poking around the outside a bit more I find that the vines are EVERYWHERE even better is a river flows behind it. I won't even bother searching for a second possibility I know they will love it. Even if Lu gets mad at me. Stocking back to the secret spot that we found while training I switch back to my human from laying in the meadow listing to the close by water fall in wait.

Lissana's P.O.V.

Smiling fakely I walk to Lulu's apartment where our exceeds are staying. As I get there I pull out my key and when I open the door my fake smile gets replaced with a real grin. The first two exceeds I see are Lele's and my own. Lele's is pure white with a red and white checker board pattern on her stomach and pink eyes. Her name is Usuniku (It means Light Red) she wears a red dress with a white apron. My boy is tiger pattern but his base color is purple and his stripes are light blue his name is Akumu (nightmare) he has tux pants and a tux jacket along with a loss red tie.

"H-hello Lissana-san." Usuniku whispered cutely partly hiding behind her stuffed chibi chick that was a bit bigger than her. "I-is today the d-day?" I smile at her and refrain from fangirling.

"Yep, let's go. WAIT! Where's Kokoro (Means heart)?" I ask looking for Lulu's exceed suspiciously.

"Ne? I'd check the fridge Lushy gos fises yesserda!" Kuma explains with a fish in his mouth that was half eaten already.

First I hit him on the back of the head and open up the door to an almost empty fridge which besides food had a silver exceed with a gold nose, paws, and left ear. The cat has a goddess type dress that was a light blue almost white color. "Ko? Really? Now we have to go food shopping!" she chuckles sheepishly.

"Pack your bag we have to be ready to mo-"I was cut off by a 'pop' and was knocked over by a Lulu. "OWW hey thanks for the concussion."

She smiled mischievously "Whatever I can do to help" She walks of after picking up Ko and most likely having her pack her Pj's, blanket, toy, and jacket. Virgo was zooming around packing and bringing it to the spirit world. The house soon was completely empty except for a chair and the built in appliances that came with the house.

Hope you like it! Pairing Suggestions. Not Nalu, Gale, and Nali. To join the community send me a P.M. –Insanity O.A.


	2. Gears Turn (Sort of a filler)

Hi! Thank you, cheslie28, Rouge x Lucy 4ever, Lucy N. Dragneel, the guest and Shinigami Ou for the reviews Cookies for you two.

PAIRINGS: Lucy: Rouge 2 Luxas 2

Lissana: Sting 2 Rufus 1

Levy: Rouge 2 Sting 1

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Come on Lizzy, Let's go to the spot." I call to her holding Ko who was holding her tiny bag and her little teddy bear that had a little cape. Lis nods deciding to ignore the nickname. "Hey," I stop for a second, "Wanna walk?"

"Sure," she yawned "Hope Lele found a house!" I nod Knowing Lev often either over did what she was told or half of it.

As we were having some random conversation about 'pigs', 'cookies', and 'blue pancakes'. I ran into someone walking in front of me. "Hey, watch where you're going!" I exclaim with a glare. Looking up I see an annoyingly familiar head of blue. "LEV! What are ya doin'" I glare at said Bluenett.

"Sorry, you people were taking too LONG!" I sighed at the amount of maturity my friend has. "Follow me!" She exclaims now happy an wanting us to follow her. Going down a few streets making enough turns we entered a forest it was amazing to say the least, the trees were all huge and covered in vines, teaming with life. It was like a jungle, almost.

Soon, we reached a small run down cottage that was a pale green color, so going to change that. Broken windows and covered in vines covered the rotting wood building. "O M G, I have IDEAS!" Lis exclaims and animatedly begging running around transforming and tearing things out. I call out cancer he came in a puff of smoke and an 'ebbi' and asked him to begging to cut and dye our hair.

First was Lev who got hers curled in waves going every which way to her shoulder blades the tips were a maroon with a single strand done blonde and a second white on either side of her face.

Next, I had cancer use a special magic to make my hair grow to my waist, then he cut bangs that just barely kept out of my eye, the tips of my hair were done an electric blue and my bangs were outlined in white and light blue.

Lastly, after temporally tearing Liz away from her new project, Cancer used the same spell he used on mine to grow her hair a little past her shoulders with light waves she had the tips done in a golden brown and he straight light bangs tipped in blonde and blue. "Awesome, lets camp tonight then it will happen tomorrow." Levy says as I began pulling things from my storage place in the spirit world.

Yes, its short but I finally got around to typing it so. See you all, please continue reading.


	3. Guess What?

**Okay so I decided this will be a crossover with the Avengers pre-ultron for reasons. So previous pairing stuff is inactive.**

Lucy was first to wake the next morning, she carefully freed herself from Levy and Lissana's arms and wiggled out from between them. She quietly summoned Virgo and asked the loyal spirit to get some semblance of food, with a 'pop' a small blanket and variety of pancakes and toppings appeared the maid then left, but not before asking for punishment which she was denied.

Soon Levy woke closely followed by Lissana and the exceeds, they all ate there preferred kind of pancakes and the second they were done the blanket and plates popped away most likely to the spirit world. "So, today?" Levy asked looking at Lucy and Lissana as the trio walked in the general direction of the guild. She got only a solem nod from each girl, as they continued to the guild a tense silence settled over them each girl in thought as there exceeds flew around there heads resting on their partners shoulders when they got tiered. Lucy thought of the how she was losing another family, though she supposed, she lost them when they started to ignore her. Levy thought about her own rejection from shadow gear who called her weak and said they had 'found someone so lovely and strong' and didn't need her. Lissana was thinking of her brother and sister, wondering if they would even care, and briefly to her and Natsu's promise to marry which was obviously broken.

The girls opened the guild's doors in silence, slowly they got to the stairs leading to the s-class and guild masters floor. Natsu suddenly burst out of no were in front of Lucy whom was leading her team and knocked her back into Lissana and Levy. "Why do you have exceeds only strong people like dragon slayers have exceeds?" Natsu asked oblivious as ever, and as if he hadn't ignored them.

Lucy and Lissana's eyes narrowed as Levy growled. Natsu looked confused "Why do you sound like a dragon?" he shout out, the guild's volume had suddenly became a whisper as eyes turned to the group.

"Hmm dunno flame brain maybe 'cuse were god slayers which are similar but of corce we are stronger, or have you not noticed?" Lissana spoke venomously, the three girls bared their teeth. A wave of loud whispers erupted from the guild in the same moment the master came out of his office and jumped to the railing of the second floor to observe.

"Yeah, right, seriously though you're not strong enough so what's the real reason?" purred the new girl, Tara said leaching on Natsu's arm which he showed no sign of protest to.

"Hey wait," Lucy said blocking out Natsu and a fuming Tara as she turned to Levy and Lissana with Ko in her arms. "Why do we have to reply to them I mean," she paused momentarily just as gold and silver sparks of magic came from where each girl's guild mark now used to be. "We aren't on their guild." Shouts of shock and protest came from the gathered guild members.

"Oh please, you all have ignored and abandon us because you thought us to be weak, when according supposedly to you all no one is!" Levy shouted enraged, as she fought tears.

"Don't forget how you all go on about how we are family and are all important which is a clear lie, for even my own, "Lissana sent a pointed look at her guilty by blood siblings "Abandon us!"

And to add salt to the wound Lucy continued "How silly it was of me to think I could have a family, after all as you ALL know my original ended and this one is the same," she then chuckled dryly "No actually my other REAL family was better in the end, real at least."

Levy who had successfully fought away tears lead her quietly companions out the guild door "We only came to say a formal good-bye and to inform you, if we EVER see you, any of you, it WILL be war."

And they left, leaving behind a deathly silence only Tara seemed unbothered by it as she hummed and made her way to the request board past frozen Fairies many of who wad tears streaming down their face.

~With our lovely Ladies~

After crying together in a nearby park they made their way back to their new home. But just as they got to the forest Mavis appeared each girl was quietly surprised they could see her.

"Hello girls," Mavis began sadly her childlike face twisted into a frown. "I suppose I should get to the point, I don't know what got into them, but whatever you said seemed to snap them out of it. I won't ask you to come back but know you will always we welcomed by me. I will ask you though if you would like to take a mission, I call it 'SHIELD'?"

The girls send each other looks as though talking through simple glances "We trust you." They said in unison.

"In another place, much like Edolas it has a strange set up compared to earth lands. A planet called earth, Shield is a top secret organization, though they aren't very good at keeping it a secret, they are about to fall to an evil organization called Hydra, I would like you all to help them not just re build Shield but Keep a group called the Avengers, who have saved said planet before from falling apart. I will have the history for you in a file if you accept. So I must ask, Do you accept?"

The girls this time didn't even need to glance at each other to know they all agreed, so they gave an affirmative 'Yes' and a file popped into each of their hands "Good, close your eyes I will transport you there also girls you can use your magic." They suddenly appeared in front of a large skyscraper crowding the doors where reporters and several sweaty Cosplay girls. They all slipped into the shadowed ally way one building over Lucy put her hand on Virgo's Key and Mentally asked her to give them three back backs that would be comfortably fitting for the exceeds.

**Hey yall new pairing stuff**

**Any of the three main girls with**

***Tony (Aka Iron man/Man Of Iron*According to some Asgardians*)**

***Thor (Aka *the Thunderer god of…. THUNDER**

***Steve (Aka the Dorito/ Captain America**

***Bucky (aka Winter Soldier)**

***Bruce (AKA Hulk)**

***Pietro (Aka Quick Silver *If I include him I will probably use his and Wanda's background with Magneto)**

***Loki (Aka Lokitty god of mischief)**

***Matt Murdock (Aka Dare Devil :3 *Netflix Version cuse I haven't read the comics in forever)**


	4. Yes this is so Normal

Lucy's P.O.V. -

After putting our exceeds in our bags, leaving it open slightly so they could see and breath 'fresh' air, we read through our files. Apparently we were on a place called Earth on the continent of North America in some place called New York. The building we appeared in front of is called Stark tower, its owner was some kind of genius inventor, he used Iron but not in the same way as Gajeel. In the files where keycards that allowed us access to that building.

We weave our way through the crowd, just as we get there something zooms out of the top of the tower the crowd cheered loudly and several flashes came from the reporters. We continued in, we use whatever distraction that was to enter without being noticed.

When we get in we stop to look at it all, the designs where very different than that on Earthland. Levy let out a low whistle "Wow, so now what? We go up till we see someone?" Lissana nodded as we went to the stairs, (They don't know about the elevator -_-')

Suddenly an accented disembodied voice came out of no were, we all got back to back looking for its source, "Hello, Though you have access to the building you are not registered in any of our data bases, my name is JARVIS, please inform me of your name and your intent."

"I, a-are you a spirit?" Levy asked, considering what they knew that was the only possible explanation.

The voice seemed to be in a confused silence before speaking, "No ma'am, I am an AI, artificial intelligence, I assist master stark now please tell who you are and your purpose for being here."

So.. He's like a butler? "I'm Lucy, these are my sisters Levy and Lissana, and we're here to speak with this 'Stark' guy. It's sorta er.. Difficult to explain, is he in?" The sisters part was true enough, and so was the difficult to explain part. "Would you mind if we let our companions out, they won't cause much trouble?"

The 'AI' JARVIS replied "Yes, and if you would please wait there Master Stark should be returning shortly." And we zipped open our bags, Ko popped out of my bag, I could almost here the AI's confusion, I could gather they didn't have exceeds in this world.

"Lucy!" Ko called as she barreled into me, we all where to busy reading our files, which contained information on their whole team, for some reason they reminded me a lot of the old team Natsu. Without us noticing someone had come walking down the stairs.

"Hello~" it was a brown haired man, Anthony Stark, he wore gym shorts and grey muscle shirt with some weird blue glow in the center of his chest. "Okay so I here you ladies are looking for me?" Ug! He's flirting! I hate guys like this.

"Well Anthony Stark," I began in my business mode, "We are sent here to watch over your team. And work in alliance with S.H.E.I.L.D. we were told by our boss, let's call her, to warn about Hydra-"

He jumped towards us, his hand had some sort of metal glove around it, and the palm was glowing blue, like his chest. His flirtatious look turned cold, "What do you know about Hydra!?"

I looked at him blankly, as did Lev and Lis. "Whatever was in the file we got? A director Fury should have been informed of our arrival." He released the front of my zombie shirt, oh he wrinkled NOOOOOO! He muttered something like 'fine wait here'. "Oh and we also need to talk to your team the Avengers yes?" he seemed confused I was even asking, maybe there team was like team Natsu? Famous and all.

"Yeah they should be here, Cap usually calls us in for a meeting after a job." He replied, leading us to a box, the thing raised us up, we were now at the Penthouse.

_3ed Person P.O.V._

The girls all uncomfortably sat on the L shaped couch, they didn't have to wait long, all of the Avengers seemed to appear in the tower at once, instantly noticing the strange looking girls and there… Cats? "Oh hello." Lucy began nodding to the team, "We're here on a mission, I'm Lucy, and those are my sisters Levy and Lissana these 'cats' are called exceeds that's KoKoro, Usuniku, and Akumu. Instead of going through what we went through with him," she jabbed her thumb in Tony's general direction. "Please contact a man called Fury, he should have been alerted of our arrival, now one minuet Loke!" Lucy called the last part, the Avenger all though she was talking about the Asgardian, and where about to attack her.

But instead came out the orange haired Lion spirit, leaving the Avengers thoroughly confused. He bowed to her, taking her hand and kissing it. "Princess your faithful lion has-"he stopped when he noticed where we were he looked at Lucy seriously once he saw their attack positions, "Do I need to assist you in battle Hime?"

Lucy waved him off, "No I was just wondering what Crux found yesterday since I can't call him out today because of our contract." Loke nodded and disappeared, soon poofing back and handed Lucy a small stack of papers, on the top was stamped 'Confidential' in red. "Thanks Loke! You can go back now!" she smiled and kissed his cheek, something she had gotten into the habit of doing with all her spirits when she was learning god slaying. He disappeared.

"Okay, there telling the truth Fury cleared them, but wants to talk to them tomorrow." Natasha came back from being on the phone with Fury. "He also said, there boss asked them to warm up their skills on our training grounds outside of town." They all nod and begin to disperse, all wanting to see what these new arrivals will be able to do.

-TIME SKIP- at the training grounds.

The place its self was not to impressive, most of it was dirt and a few scattered trees worn from heavy use. There was a shed pushed away into the far corner of the training grounds, it held training equipment.

Each of the girls and there companions stood in a triangle nearly fifty yards (Is this right, I suck at American math as far as I know 1 yard = 3 feet) apart, they smirked at each other. "Let's Brawl!" Lucy yelled. And they were in a playful attack mode, though to the Avengers it looked serious. They sent off spell after spell, Lucy had called out several gate keys, including Loke, Taurus, Gemini, and Pieces, whom she got after her fellow spirit mage friend retired so she could be with her sister.

Levy had picked up a trick that allowed her to make solid script golems to aid her in battle, they helped her. And Lissana used her Earth god slaying to make creatures out of rock to assist her. The battle was intense, the Exceeds would pull there partner up into the sky every once and awhile to keep them from being hit.

The battle went on for almost an hour before they stopped in unison, they fell on their backs in a fit of giggles. Each girl had her fair share of bruises, scrapes, and cuts. The only Avenger who could say anything was Thor, whom recognized some of the spells, they reminded him of his brother Loki's. Thor exclaimed, "Amazing!" He went to the closest girl's side, which was Lucy, and picked her up by under her arms and spun her around, "Most splendid battle! My brother cannot even attempt some of those spells! Lady Lucy where ever did you learn them?" he asked to the now incredibly dizzy girl whose blood rushed to her head.

"Um Lucy is just fine, your Thor right? So that would mean your brother is? Loki right? Anyway, I suppose we should do a full introduction," the girls stood side by side, "First of I'm Lucy Vermilion, I use Celestial Spirit magic, both summoning and star a line, summoning is when I call them out like you saw, star a line is like I barrow their powers. I also use Angel Light slaying and God Water slaying."

At first Levy and Lissana where surprised then they understood her little switch in last names, Levy followed suit, "I'm Levy Vermilion, my magic abilities include Solid script which means I write things and typically they appear, though they aren't always as strong as the actual thing. Then I also use Ancient angel slaying and God light slaying."

Levy smiled all three girls already knew the red head caught there last name lie, but she said nothing of it. "Levy Vermilion I use Take over mage magic, it means I can change my form and use most all of the creature's abilities. Then there is Animal Angel slaying and Earth god slaying." Bruce Banner had flinched at the change forms parts, having his own experience in that field.

They all just stared at them in shock, "Hi yes this is normal." They said in unison.

_**Hey sorry, this is real boring but I do hoped you like it**__**. Also if you are unaware I'm open to y'all can P.M. me to either vent (nicely as you can) to or just to chat.**_

_**Please vote for the girls to end up with ANY of the Avengers, Loki, Pietro, Bucky, or *Netflix* Matt Murdock. Please vote in the poll or review section. **_

_**Lucy: Loki 1 others is 0**_

_**Levy and Lissana: No Votes T_T**_

_** Also in info you may not know, the followers are called Kittens and Cubs! You can chose which you prefer (It used to be just kittens but some peps don't like Cats).**_

_** Love you guys!**_

_**Insanity/Chez (Cheshire)**_


	5. Falling to Earth

Tony rushed them, staring intently at them firing of question after question about their 'magic' as he put it and the exceeds. Soon Bruce joined in the asking of questions, though most of his where to Lissana and he wasn't annoying about it.

Lucy tiredly pried tony of her when he grabbed her arm and began to inspect it. "Err sorry but we have to go and find a place to stay tonight. B-," she got cut off mid bye by Natasha.

"Director Fury ordered you to stay on stark tower with the rest of us." What she said caused Clint to groan, unknown to the Avengers (Except Nat) he planned to go home to his family the next day. Levy was about to speak up when a loud boom resonated around the field, a crater was left in the field a hundred yards down.

Levy held up a hand, stopping everyone, "Wait, it seemed to enter the atmosphere, and the atmosphere's layers have extreme cold and heat so the three of us should fly over since we've been trained to with stand extreme weather, plus we have teamwork which, no offence you all don't have."

Without waiting for a reply the three were picked up by their exceeds and flown over the crater, just as the steam cleared whatever was there shifted, so it was still alive then. "Hey Lulu," Lissana exclaimed, "This dude matches the description of that Loki guy, ya know Thor's brother!"

Lucy saw she was right, "Okay Lev shine some light through this steam stuff so we can see, Lis, if you would remove the excess rubble, I'll work on putting out the fire!" and the girls with their exceeds set to work like a true team.

Levy and Lucy made a bed of light and rose Loki into the air together they lay him in front of the Avengers, Who only store in horror at the Frost giant. "Are you idiots just going to stand there or what?" Lissana demanded using her magic to clear any earthly debris of Loki.

Clint scoffed, "I think we should just leave him."

Lucy turned around with a deadly glare, "yes we understand he has made horrendous mistakes in the past, but sick it up cause he is a person too, and aren't you supposed to help people, Barton?" How she said it was so cold that even Thor who before Lucy spoke was about to start a rampage directed at Clint froze. Still glaring at the Avengers she spoke to her team, "Ladies healing plan Alpha." They all began to move so fast it was nearly impossible to see them, they worked in deathly silence. In under five minutes Loki was covered in clean bandages and new set of clothes he was changed into via Virgo.

"So," Levy growled, "Can we get back to your tower now, he needs proper medical attention we only field dressed him." Levy and Lucy made another bed of light as their exceeds pulled them up into the air. They Avengers all took their own ways back, each thinking about the injured alien god, and wondering how he got that way.

*Later that night after Loki gets his medical attention*

The god of trickery was still asleep as everyone sat together in the main living room/kitchen, the atmosphere was tense and awkward since the ex-fairies were sill annoyed with the Avengers minus Thor. "So pizza?" Tony asked.

"What's Pizza?" (Levy)

The avengers turned in unison with shocked looks or gasps, "How do you now know what pizza is, oh you poor lost souls!" Tony was exclaiming and making exaggerated hand motions, "Don't worry dears I will fix this" Tony ordered JAVIS to order at least seven pizzas.

They soon arrived and after everyone got their first plate, they stared at the three. Awkwardly the girls took a bite of the slices of pizza their eyes shot open, pure joy played on their features, this made everyone smile and begin to eat.

When Lucy, Bruce and Thor were the only people left eating (The three were all on their tenth slices) the three began to talk about the differences in their home worlds, this happened as the rest of the Avengers stared in horror at the petite blonde woman, Lucy's companions just shrugged stating it was normal, which lead to the current conversation, "See she has to eat more than even Levy and I because she has to keep gate keys open so it costs her a bit more energy." Tony squinted at Lissana before inspecting Lucy.

At the table another conversation had gone under way, "Yeah, I guess we have only a little technology like stoves fridges, and pluming stuff like that, but most everything else is running of magic, we have communication devices, if I remember there similar to live videos or phones."

Bruce nodded and continued to eat is food before looking at her and mumbling, "Your turn."

Lucy face palmed and held her hand up in a one moment kind of fashion, "Hai Hai, So this is more a personal one, like we got basic information on you all, meaning most of what was in your SHILED files, so tell some other things like what you like to do, or maybe about your profession doctor Banner." Her last few word pleasantly surprised Bruce, since most people were interested in the other guy instead of him.

Thor joyously spoke first, "Well Lady Lucy I quiet enjoy Pop tarts and battle, once I-," he was cut off by JARVIS, "Master Stark and friends, the patient is awake."

Bruce this time spoke as he stopped everyone from going through to the elevator, "I'd rather if Lucy, Levy, and Lissana go to check on him, since he has no qualms with them and they have 'magic'," though he made a point he was very much like Tony in the sense of this magic they used.

The girls nodded and Tony sent them up the elevator telling them to call JARVIS if they needed something.

"Okay no big deal right just talking with a guy who just got some trauma by falling to earth and killed more people than the amount of food all the dragon slayers + Lucy could eat in one sitting." Levy got hit in the arm for that last comment.

Lucy opened the door quietly, apoun entering Loki shot up and pulled himself to the farthest corner of the bed from the door. "What do you want you-," he stopped midsentence like he realized something, "Your Mages and not from this world..." it wasn't a question but more of and statement. "I can tell I'm in that idiot Stark's tower, but why and who are you."

Lucy smiled, "First your Loki, Norse god of lies, trickery, and you also have connections to both frost and fire correct?" Lucy didn't even need a reply to know she was right, "Well I'm Lucy Heartphilia, to the Avengers and anyone in this world I go by Lucy Vermillion, all of us use the same last name here, she, "Lucy Pointed to Lissana, "Is Lissana Starus, and the blunet is Levy McGarden."

Loki raised one perfectly arched eyebrow, "And why would you tell me your lie?"

Levy scoffed, "because someone skilled in lying is able to pick up on another's fake words." Loki nodded approvingly at her.

"Anyway," Lucy continued as Lissana went through the cabinets, "You fell to this plant, real messed up too, but I noticed, that not all of them were from falling, they were cleanly cut." Loki froze, and nodded confirming her suspicions, "Kay, well now we all have a secret of each other's to keep," Loki was surprised at first but then smirked, amused, at them and nodded.

"We noticed when we field dressed you that your healing rate is especially fast, so think you can walk?" Loki nodded but his first step off the bed made him come crashing to the ground, only to be caught by the girls, he walked between Lucy and Lissana who each supported him to the elevator and down to the awaiting team, when they got there a man in dark glasses and a cane, he wore a suit, like he just came from work, his brown hair was neat, but he might of tripped over something because it was slightly ruffled.

While everyone turned to the girls and Loki the man didn't, but he smiled in welcome anyway, "Hello," he began, "I'm Matt Murdock, aka DareDevil."

_..

**I um hi Kittens and Cubs… DON'T HATE ME IM SORRY! I know school starting isn't much of an excuse but that's all I got.. Btw my other story if you're following it should be updated soon!**

**Parring ish:**

**Lucy Loki:2 Thor: 1 Tony:1 QuickSilver:1 *None Nat, Steve, Bruce, Matt, and Bucky *AKA MY BABY!***

**Levy Steve: 1 Tony: 1 QuickSilver:1 Matt:1 *None Nat, Thor, Bruce, and Bucky.**

**Lissana Loki: 2 Thor: 1 Steve:1 *None Nat, Bruce, Bucky, QuickSilver, and Matt.**

**Zat is all,**

**I.O.A./ Chezzie *Cheshire***


End file.
